1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device such as a display device, a touch panel, or an input device. In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A semiconductor element such as a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, a display device, a touch panel, an input/output device, an imaging device, a light-emitting device, and an electronic device are each an embodiment of a semiconductor device. Devices such as a semiconductor circuit, a display device, a touch panel, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch sensor is mounted in an information terminal as an input unit instead of a keyboard, for increasing the screen size, reducing the weight, and improving the convenience. Examples of such an information terminal include a smartphone, a navigation system, a tablet computer, and an e-book reader. These information terminals have a problem of the increased thickness because a touch sensor overlaps with a display portion.
To solve this problem, Patent Document 1 describes that a thin display device can be provided by oppositely disposing a substrate provided with a driver circuit for displaying images and a substrate provided with an element for detecting the coordinates, for example.